Alice Cullen's Past
by Bri916
Summary: Alice is forced to leave her family and is put into an insane asylum. She has one friend there but there's something strangely odd about him and the mysterious blond man.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

I lived back in the early 1900's. I was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. I lived with my mother, father, and my baby sister, Cynthia. We were doing alright, living comfortably in the middle class. My parents did the best they could, and for a while, life was good. I used to play with my little sister, she was only five at the time I left. My father loved spoiling us, and he and my mother did as much as they could to keep us happy. We were happy. I loved my life, my family, and my few friends, mother discouraged me from spending too much time at another girls' house. She told me it wasn't safe, mainly around their parents because they would know there was something wrong with me. I would get this look on my face and just stare, at things that weren't there. My parents worried often about me. I had a gift, I could see the future, bits and pieces, the paths people were on as they were on them. I was told and taught to keep it hidden from others, thus I find myself in a horrid place. For you see, people would find me to be insane. No one understood the gift, no one understood me, and no one tolerated it.

It started to get worse and happened more often, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming at some of the things I'd seen. My parents took me to get checked out, they'd hope they'd find a medicine to help me sleep better at least. After that, I don't know, everything came down, tumbling down. The gift hadn't always been so pronounced, as I got older and closer to puberty it happened more often. In the time spent with the doctor he noticed the strange things about me. The doctor told them he could fix me, but that I would need to be institutionalized. At the age of twelve I was placed into an asylum, or Mississippi State Lunatic Asylum, they actually dropped the asylum part and changed it to hospital a few years before my admission, as if it made it a difference.

I HATED IT. It had the most awful smell, the smell of death. The building was always either way too quiet or far too loud. During the night I would hear people screaming down the hall. One time, amongst the first weeks there, I got up to see what was happening, although soon after I quickly wished I hadn't. I stood in the doorway and watched as they hooked up this woman to these monitors and she was being shocked, electroucuted. She had this blood hurdling scream and she was shaking uncontrollably on the table. Her head kept hitting against the table in violent thrusts. It was a horrendous image.

A nurse was passing by and she stopped when she saw me, her eyes widened sensing my distress, and she led me back to my night I tried to sleep while holding my hands up to cover my ears, trying desperately to block out the noise. The method didn't work as well as I'd hoped. My 'curse,' as I used to call it, allowed me to see what would happen to that woman, whether I heard it or not. I didn't fall asleep that night, how could I? This is when I came to the realization, "this is what Hell must be like."


	2. Chapter 2

The Asylum

The next morning someone brought me a tray of breakfast. It tasted horrible compared to my mother's, but I was hungry and I gulped it down anyway. I changed into another gown, similar to a hospital's but that's closed in the back and it was not papery, but cotton. I asked the nurse for a book, she found me one, and I sat on my bed reading an adventurous story, using the small window I had in my room. After a few hours I got hungry again and left my room to find a nurse and get a snack, or lunch. As I was in the hall I saw a woman sitting in a wheelchair. She stared at me before she started babbling in a language I couldn't understand. I looked at her and smiled politely, then the nurse came and wheeled her to her room.

That night I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling and I saw something, mentally. I saw the woman that had been in the hall in the wheelchair, she had grabbed a sharp object from under her pillow and she pierced her own heart taking her life. I screamed in horror and raced out of my room. I tried to get to the woman's room, but to no prevail. Three nurses ran in front of me and stopped me. I screamed, hollered, and kicked as I tried to claw my way past them, but they wouldn't allow me through. They dragged me to a room, the one with monitors, and hooked the wires up to me.

"SHE NEEDS HELP!" I kept repeating, "SHE HAS A BLADE! HELP HER! HELP HER!"

I tried to plead with them but they just ignored me, thinking I was having an episode. They turned it on and I felt an intense shock race through me, it hurt horribly and I screamed out in pain, but they didn't turn it off.

When I awoke I was in my bed, back in my room and it was morning. I got up and raced to the woman's room to find the door open and a nurse making up the bed, a simple sheet. She put the old sheets in a laundry cart, I noticed they shone a bright red color.

"What happened to her?" I asked, squinting my eyes as I stared at the sheets.

The nurse replied with, "She was old, it was her time."

"What about the blood?" I asked.

She just stared and didn't say anything more as she finished making the bed. I walked to the front desk, it was in the middle on this floor. It's where people took calls, on those new phones with the dials, filed papers, and there was a medicine station on the other side. I asked a woman who was standing there holding files what had happened.

"Ohh, she passed away last night." she said as she shuffled through files, still not looking at me.

She didn't think I knew or could even understand what really had happened. I walked slowly and silently back to my room. I climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over my head, wrapping my arms around my legs before sobbing. I couldn't help but wonder if I could have saved the poor woman's life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Janitor

After that incident they watched me very carefully, the doctors and nurses. Before they hadn't really known what people were talking about, I'd been trying to act normal, but now they knew. They knew what I could see, or claimed to see. Now they thought of me as strange, a top priority on their 'cure' list, imagine their publicity, curing a girl with witch-like abilities. I was easily annoyed by them, especially the therapists and the strategies they used. Most of them seemed to hurt. If I blanked out, had a vision of the future, he'd give me a little shock, that happend often.

So that's how life was the next several years. New people came in, and the most that did get out left in coffins. I would see things, scream, and then get sent to the room with monitors to get the shock treatment. I had it so many times that now, pain didn't hurt me, or phase me. It was like I'd become immune to it.

The things that did change was my room, I was no longer on the second floor with my little window, but now I was in the basement of the complex. It was always dark down here, and cold, a little leaky also. Water dripped from the pipes. After all the incidents of me leaving my room they'd decided to lock me down here, rarely did I get the permission to leave and go upstairs, get some sunlight. It's so pitiful in the dark, I can't read anymore. The only thing I do now is eat, when I'm fed, and sleep on my cot. Boy how things have changed.

I had only one friend there, granted he was the janitor but still. He'd discovered me in my 'cell' one day, all his supplies are in the basement. He opened my door and smiled, it felt like forever since someone had been friendly towards me. He sat down on the floor and talked with me briefly before he had to go back to work. After that he took the time to visit me everyday he was on hand.

His name was Johnathan and he was gorgeous. He had brown curly locks that fell smoothly on the side of his face. He was tall, which isn't saying much compared to my 4'10 frame, I had to look up to everyone. His face was beautiful, his body too, I could tell he was fit, even with the uniform. But he had these eyes, they were so enchanting. Sometimes they were dark almost black, at others they were bright and a pretty golden color. I wondered about that, in fact I asked him about it once and he told me it was a heredity thing, like me being short. He chuckled and I just smiled and didn't ask about it anymore. I was too happy to have someone that talked to me like I was normal, and someone who was cheerful and lively, so I didn't care. John believed me when I told him of my premonitions. He thought that I should be praised for this, and not looked down upon. I smiled and muttered, "I wish."

One night I was lying on my cot, staring into the darkness, when a man walked into my room. I saw his faint shadow from the small light in the hall and I turned around to face the doorway where he was standing. I squinted as I looked and easily realized I had never seen this man before. He didn't work here, at least I thought he didn't. I stared at him and he reminded me of my friend, for he too was gorgeous. He was blond and had his hair tied back in ponytail. He wore a loose long sleeve shirt, it was white, not counting the red stains… I looked up and we made eye contact, I noticed his eyes were different, he had bright red eyes that frightened me. He inhaled, sniffing. Then I saw it, mentally of course, I watched as he was going to attack me. So before I could give him that chance I leaped off of the cot and I tried to run out of the room. He wouldn't allow this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ending

I gasped. I tried to scream but I couldn't even catch my breath. His push had thrown me against the back wall, mainly hitting my right side. I whimpered and touched my right arm. Before I could take a breath, he ran up in front of me. He held his arm out and put his fingers around my neck, choking me. I gasped as I wrapped my small hands around his, trying to pry him off. He was too strong and I was helpless. He let go and with the lack of oxygen I was weak and fell to the floor. I inhaled vigorously as he hunched over me.

Johnathan, the janitor, had heard me and came to help me. He pushed the man towards the cot and ran to me. He held his arms towards me and I raised mine as he picked me up in his arms and started running, so quickly that my dark hair blew back. I looked down and it was like he wasn't even touching the ground as he ran effortlessly. I probably would have been more intrigued hadn't it been for the throbbing pain in my arm, it felt sticky I think I was bleeding. I turned my head and looked back, the blond man was running just as fast and directly behind us.

"LET ME HAVE HER!" he shouted as we raced through the halls.

We were on the first floor now, unconsciously I wondered where everyone was. The men were still shouting at the other. They were speaking too quickly and I couldn't understand the conversation. We were a few good yards away from the blond, and John looked down at me and said, "I'm sorry dear one, but this is the only way I can save you." He tilted his head and put his lips on my neck, then he opened his mouth and bit me. I wasn't aware of what was going on. It kind of stung, I suppose getting the shock treatment repeatedly made me used to pain though.

My friend turned his head and shouted, "I BIT HER! It would be no good to try to kill her now." I heard the man hiss as he picked up his stride. He looked down at me and spoke softly, "I'm a vampire, and that bite puts the venom in your system. You will be like me in three days, I promise you the pain goes away. You'll need to hunt soon afterwards, you'll need blood." He whispered. I listened to him quietly and nodded.

I didn't notice the blond man until he was in the air. He'd gotten angry and pounced on my friend, the collision was loud and I was knocked out of his hands as I fell to the ground. I looked up and the blond started to bite my brunette, shredding pieces of him everywhere with his teeth, one landing right in front of me. I heard him say, "Run!" in a fainted voice before he was silenced. I jumped to my feet and started running, not looking back. I ran right out of those doors feeling the fresh air for the first time in such a long time. I ran until I found solitude at a park. I laid in the tunnel under this bridge, curling myself into a ball before I finally fell asleep. I stayed there for a while, not contemplating time or space, I could feel my body changing.

When I awoke, I emerged from the tunnel and it was night again. I walked towards a darkened store and saw my reflection in the glass. My hair was messy, pointing in every direction. My dress, which was once white, had dirt stains on it. My skin was very pale, that was strange. I looked closer and realized I had bloodshot red eyes. I looked away quickly, the sight frightened me. I tried to remember what had happened to me... nothing. How had I gotten here, why did I feel differently and why had my body changed so much? I felt a burning in my throat, I realized I was thirsty, not hungry, but undeniably thirsty. After that I just went into a frenzy, I smelled something delightfully sweet and I stalked after it.


End file.
